Scotland's lover
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Scotland was like a beast; primal, intelligent and powerful. Acting on her instincts and desires honestly holding nothing back even if others didn't like it. England was like an owl; intelligent, calm and intuitive. Always capable of getting out of trouble and coming up with alternative plans should things go wrong. Yet they both needed each other; like Yin and Yang YURI/LESBIAN
1. Chapter 1

Scotland was sat by the window sill quietly smoking a cigarette; the window was open to let out the smoke. England was always complaining about the smell on the inside. Personally after a long time the smell no longer bothered her; but she did it to make England happy and prevent unwanted arguments.

It sometimes pissed off Scotland how neat and tidy her fiance liked everything; while she just went casual and let herself create her own space. They were complete opposites but they loved each other dearly. However it didn't hurt to tease England by leaving stuff lying on the floor to wind her up; her annoyed face was quite adorable.

England was out working today at the tea shop she was hired at part time. The shifts were long and grueling but the pay was good. She always came back tired and Scotland was more than happy to help her undress. After all it wasn't every day you got to remove a corset and stockings from a uniform; especially in a maid costume.

"That lass is pushin hersel too hard" Scotland muttered quietly taking a puff of her cigarette.

She knew England worried about money as did she; but overworking herself would only make her ill. Currently Scotland was working part time at a bar but it was closed for staff holiday right now giving her time off.

Suddenly her phone buzzed on the bedside table; Scotland flicked her cig away and got to her feet. She picked up the phone and smiled warmly at the received text.

" _Hey Scotland; My shift finishes in 10 minutes but my boss let me go anyway. I'll be home as soon as I can. Love England xx"_

She had a feeling England would try cook dinner or make some form of brew when she got in. However Scotland had no intention of letting her; she was going to strip her, give her a brew then fuck her brains out.

" _Dinnae push yerself quine; I'll have a brew ready when ye get hame. Love you Scotland xx"_

Scotland smiled fondly; she couldn't wait to have England back home and in her arms again. She missed her lover when she was away and was always glad to have her back in her loving embrace. While she would never say vocally how stressed or exhausted she was; Scotland was very good at reading England and all her secrets. It was part of how efficient they were as a couple.

She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder crossly; she didn't mind its length it just bothered her sometimes. England always buried her nose in her hair; she said she loved the smell. Plus having it longer did give her the fun of choosing multiple hairstyles; but she tended to just use a messy bun or french fish-bone plait because it was easier.

"I should probably tak a shooer" Scotland muttered crossly. Her hair smelled like Tobacco smoke and that would bother England a lot. If the smell was vague she wouldn't mind; if it was too strong she would keep her distance till Scotland's hair was clean.

A quick in and out shower would be fine; wash hair and body. Get out, dry off and pull on a clean blouse. No hassle with choosing an outfit and less washing to be done afterwards; simple.

 _ **A short time later**_

England returned home wearily her feet aching, her head buzzing and her legs weak. She had been rushing about all day taking orders and serving tables. Luckily only a small amount of jerks tried to grope her butt or flip her skirt this time.

She collapsed onto the bed wearily a heavy sigh escaping her lips; god she was tired. She removed her glasses and rubbed the gap between her eyes wearily. She recalled her contacts were on the bedside table. Slowly she sat up and placed the glasses on the side before folding them up; her vision went blurry temporarily but came back after putting in the contacts. She generally wore her glasses for reading or work; but preferred her contacts.

"Long day lassie?" a familiar voice asked from beside her.

"Too long" England sighed heavily annoyance hinting her tone. She was glad to be back home finally; she could relax after hours of hard work.

Scotland laughed fondly and slowly made her way beside the bed; she had a feeling England would very much appreciate this little surprise. She sat down quietly beside England but said nothing waiting for her lover to notice her attire.

England lay there quietly for a while before the smell of lavender wafted up her nose; it was subtle yet relaxing. It was a very pleasant smell and allured her in like moths to a flame.

"Have you just taken a shower?" England asked casually.

"Aye" Scotland said bluntly her tone playful. England really did have a good sense of smell which made this all the better.

England opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her lover quietly. Her eyes roamed over Scotland's ample bosom and delicious curves. Her fiance really did have a nice pair of breasts and a perfect sized arse.

While she wasn't one to gloat over her or her lover's assets; she didn't mind appreciating them once in a while. After all her lover really did have a well proportioned body and it was all hers.

Scotland saw her staring and smiled mischievously. She had purposely worn nothing but a towel and waited to see how long it took for the latter to notice. She didn't mind praising herself for coming up with her best plan yet.

England got up slowly her left pigtail sliding over her shoulder slowly; her green eyes burned with the hint of desire. The smell of Scotland's body wash was drawing her in like a warm flame.

She buried her nose into Scotland's shoulder quietly breathing in her smell; this was definitely a nice surprise after a shitty day at work. Having such a wonderful present to come home to made her forget about all the assholes she had dealt with.

"You smell nice" England said quietly her voice hinting lust. It was amazing how a subtle smell could drive a person insane. It was a primal thing inherited from their ancestors and burned deeply into their DNA. They were both beasts with strong passionate desires; which is why they were so compatible.

Scotland's smile grew into a smirk; her plan had worked. She wasn't the most feared and respected country next to Germany for no reason. While she was incredibly strong in a physical sense; she was incredibly intelligent and cunning.

Her eyes roamed to England's neck and breasts; being in that corset like uniform and tight bra all day couldn't be comfortable. And she was more than willing to help her relax and massage her sore breasts. "And you look tired" Scotland replied cheekily. She could see the exhaustion in England's eyes and saw how her breathing was slow and weary.

England bowed her head slowly burying her nose in Scotland's back slightly; she had hoping for something like this. And after the day she had dealt with; a stress relief in the form of a good fuck was much needed.

Scotland breathed heavily as she felt England's lips upon her back; they were soft and warm like a newborn babe. They tingled upon her skin gently before the sensation became pleasant.

"I missed you at work" England said quietly trailing her lips upon Scotland's pale back. Rarely but not often she would leave hickies on Scotland's neck, chest or back to brand her. While Scotland may have been the dominant role; England used subtle methods to ward off unwanted rivals.

"M...Me too" Scotland stammered quietly. She was trying her best to remain the dominant and playful figure. But at this point she would let England do whatever she wanted.

"Isla..." England said sternly using the nation's given name. She rarely used it but when she did it was usually a serious moment; when they were being completely honest with each other.

"Michelle?" Scotland said calmly. Somehow she already knew what England was going to say; it was practically gut instinct.

"Fuck me" England said bluntly her tone monotone. She wanted the redhead now; she wanted to feel her skin against her own. More than that she wanted to feel relief from all the problems she had been through today.

Scotland smirked; god there was times when England could be the sexiest human being possible. This was one of those times. Scotland grabbed England's wrist and pinned her onto the bed; she towered over the blonde her green eyes hungrily taking in her lover's form.

While her breasts were bigger than England's by 2 sizes; England had perfect breasts. They looked like a B cup in her tight clothes but they were actually a C cup. Only after the clothes came off did they bounce about. Her slender curvy waist and her peachy ass; she thanked the gods that they belonged to hers. She couldn't imagine anyone making England as happy as she did; there was just no way they could.

Scotland's love was like a storm; it brewed for a long time allowing the passion to build higher. However when the rain came she held nothing back; she was strong, passionate and wild showering all her love and desire upon the blonde.

"Ye better be prepared; I've waited a feckin long time tae de this" Scotland warned sharply.

She had waited impatiently for England's shift to be over; by passing the time with boring time passers. By the afternoon she was frustrated and lonely; so she had vented her frustration by gaming.

England blushed gently then smiled cheekily "Bring it on" she teased playfully.


	2. C2: Make love to me Scotland

England was sprawled on the bed; her long blonde hair now untied and flowing behind her. She was stripped down to her black corset, lacy pants, garter belt and stockings. She bought them previously to tease Scotland; but now she had to use them for work too. However she preferred showing them to Scotland; because only she could appreciate them properly.

She held one hand close to her chest gently; the other lay beside her head gently. She knew the attire would rev up her lover's engine even more. While she didn't look it; she was a master of seduction. One of her many trades as a nation was her ability of espionage; which she used via seduction to find out information. By the time the enemy realized it they had spilled half their secrets and she was already gone.

"Yer so fuckin beautiful Michelle" Scotland said lustfully her voice hoarse. She truly was an angel in human form; and she was hers alone. The day she met her fiancé had been like a dream; seeing her in green khaki uniform and bunches. She looked so alluring and powerful; yet she had found the sweet girl beneath the suit. The day she proposed and England said yes had been the happiest day of her life.

She had feared in the past that America would claim her when she came of age; but that fear had dissipated when England accepted her proposal. Their relationship had been rocky at first but later they had learned to confide in each other completely. They had officially proven their loyalty and love to each other when America chose to leave England; because Scotland was the only one who stayed beside her.

England looked away shyly her face red; compared to her redheaded goddess she was nothing. "That's not true" she said quietly. Those fiery red locks that tumbled down her face; those piercing greenish yellow orbs. Her lover was truly a beast but a very beautiful one at that.

Scotland glared and turned England's face towards her; her greenish yellow eyes burning into her "Dinna say that" she said firmly. She would never allow England to hate herself; she wanted her to see how stunning she was in her eyes. Anyone who would call her anything but otherwise would be beaten within an inch of their life.

England blushed "You're a goddess compared to me" she said quietly her voice shy. The only reason most people looked at her is because with glasses she aroused their librarian fetish. It sickened her how most of her admirers were perverts who simply got off on her appearance.

Scotland grabbed England's hands and held them firmly either side of her head; she stared deep into her lovers green orbs. She would never allow her lover to see her as anything but amazing. "Ye have hair like spun gold; like oot ae one of ma fairy books. Yer eyes are like fuckin gems. How can ye say ye aint cute lassie?" Scotland chided firmly.

England blushed; all the bad things she felt about her appearance always left because of her lover. Any words she gave soothed her soul like magic; nobody else could ease her worries so well. She was her sunshine that broke through the clouds on a rainy day; her beam of joy that made her feel like she was truly loved by someone.

Scotland let her eyes roam downwards to the corset around her lover's body; she smirked deviously. She grabbed the zip fastening in her teeth and pulled it downward revealing more ivory skin. The one thing that never failed to surprise Scotland was England's body; its perfect shape and proportion were that of a work of art.

England blushed as her torso and breasts peaked out of her corset; they were still covered but they peaked out at her. It was easy to put on and fun to take off; which is why she bought it. The other reason was because there was no under wire to dig into her and it was just more comfortable than regular clothes; except when you needed to bend over.

"Such pretty skin; sae soft and gleaming" she growled hungrily. England's skin was like pure silk to touch and alabaster in complexion. When she got aroused or cold her cheeks would heat up giving the complexion of strawberries.

"Isla..." England gasped shyly. Scotland's breath tickled her skin and made her inner desires scream.

Scotland chuckled; god England had the cutest fucking voice ever. She would never grow tired of it; because she loved making her scream. She loved seeing her nerdy complexion fall apart into something more seductive.

She slowly removed the corset; pulling it from underneath her lover and tossing it to the floor. When she looked upon England's new form she felt something within herself snap.

England was still laid in her position her face flushed red; except now her luscious breasts were out; her soft 30C breasts with now perky nipples; like little rosebuds.

England now used her free arm to cover up her chest shyly; Scotland had seen her body multiple times. But when she stripped her she was always at her most shy; she was used to being taken when she was completely nude.

Scotland removed her hand and returned it to her original position beside her; she wasn't going to let England hide. She wanted to see all of her; she wanted to feel all of her.

"Stop staring at me; it's embarrassing" England muttered quietly her tone obvious with embarrassment. If any other nation saw her like this she would never live it down; she had a reputation after all.

Scotland chuckled her eyes gleaming with hunger "Nae fuckin chance" she said deviously. She loved seeing the blonde squirm beneath her; it fed into her primal nature.

England pouted and clicked her teeth; she knew Scotland was going to make her wait for it. Why couldn't she just fuck her right here and now; why did she put her through this agony?

She felt herself dampen below and her core tingled with desire; Scotland's breath tingled her skin. All the sensations were eating away at her and she wanted some form of touch to allow her to release it. She gripped her legs together tightly trying to hide her arousal; she wanted Scotland so badly it hurt. Those eyes of hers pierced her soul and made her feel both safe and afraid; but she loved it.

Scotland could see she was trying to hide her shyness; it was so fucking adorable. Every day she fell deeper and deeper in love with the blonde nation. No matter who approached her she would only ever want England.

"Michelle" Scotland said firmly her tone an order. She knew England wouldn't refuse her when she used that voice. She was the only one nowadays who could reason with her because she knew all of her weaknesses. She had seen England at her darkest and still stayed beside her through it all.

England turned to look at her lover and was immediately met with her passionate lips locking in her own. She tasted like nicotine and whiskey; a very intoxicating yet additive flavour. Slowly she closed her eyes and opened her mouth allowing Scotland entrance. Without hesitation the redhead slid her tongue into England's and played a war with the others.

Her cheeks flushed a redder colour and she stifled a moan; she was burning up inside from Scotland's touch. She wanted to entangle her hands in those red locks but she couldn't because her hands were pinned.

Eventually Scotland pulled away slowly her tongue slightly hung out; a small trail of saliva parting from their mouths. She licked her lips at England's sweet flavour; she tasted like tea and spiced apples.

England panted at the release catching her breath; Scotland's kisses were filled with the passion she felt for her. She could feel her love and desire with every touch and it drove her crazy. "P...Please..." England panted desperately. She couldn't wait anymore; she needed to feel the burning embrace of her lover.

Scotland smirked; she knew what England wanted but she planned on building her up before she completely drove her crazy. "Ssh ma wee lamb; I'll give ye what ye want" she cooed fondly.


End file.
